1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic module, and their fabrication methods.
2. Related Art
Sensor elements such as acceleration sensors, gyro sensors, and inertial sensors contain a shaft for performing sensing. In some cases, these elements are packaged vertically even if they are horizontally formed. It is also necessary that they be set upright accurately. JP-A-10-253652 discloses a technique for vertically packaging a horizontally positioned element by use of a lead frame. However, it is difficult to precisely set the element upright with easily bendable leads. Also, because the leads are flexed after being connected by wire bonding, such connection is not very reliable. JP-A-2004-361175 discloses a technique in which terminals are inserted into a circuit board and soldered by a dip method. However, it is also difficult to precisely set the element upright. These problems are likely to occur to any electronic devices having elements that need be accurately set upright.